My Perfect Life
by Reader4972
Summary: My name is Ginny Weasley and one day I'm going to marry Harry Potter. Ginny has always dreamed of marrying Harry and she has a plan to get what she wants. But how will that work out for her?


My name is Ginny Weasley and one day I'm going to marry Harry Potter. However, first I have to get him to stop looking at me like his best mate's little sister with the weird hero worship crush. So I'm going to start by getting myself a boyfriend so that Harry can see that I've grown up and I'm not going to let my brothers get in the way of my relationship (you have to admit six older brothers threatening you has got to be pretty scary).

I'm giving up on waiting for a boy to get over their stupid (ok, maybe not so stupid) fears of my brothers and just ask me out. So, I'm going to ask out Michael Corner. He's a Ravenclaw and a year above me, so if it ends badly it will be unlikely that I will see him often.

Michael and I are going to hogsmeade. I hope he doesn't take me to Madam Puddifoot's. Not only is that place awful, but then there is no chance of Harry seeing us. Oh thank Merlin, Michael just led me over to the Three Broomsticks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just entered the Three Broomsticks and Harry looked over at us. Ron keeps staring at Michael like he wants to kill him. I lean in and kiss Michael just to make him mad. He's not a bad kisser, but it doesn't do anything for me, there's no spark. It's probably just because I don't love him like I do Harry.

Hermione told Harry I got over him months ago when he asked about me dating Michael. He's dating Cho Chang. Anyone with eyes can see that it's not going to last. She's obviously still in love with Cedric and is using Harry as a substitute because he was with Cedric when he died. Furthermore, she's too weak, Harry needs someone strong to stand by his side against Voldemort.

I broke up with Michael. He became bloody annoying after Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw at quidditch and our relationship was going nowhere anyways. On the bright side after I ditched him, Dean Thomas asked me out. I figure Harry is not going to be in any hurry to get in a relationship again after the disaster that was Cho and maybe I can make him jealous.

I told Harry (and Ron and Hermione) that I broke up with Michael and got together with Dean on the train home at the end of term.

I've been practicing to become a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Fred and George gave me a purple pygmy puff (I named him pinky, just to be ironic). I was trying to have a conversation with Dean but Zacharias Smith keep bothering me about the DOM battle. Oh well, Bat Bogey hex for you.

I got onto the quidditch team. Hopefully that will allow me to spend more time with Harry. Ron caught me and Dean kissing (no sparks with him either) and now he's being bloody annoying about it. But at least with him always complaining about it Harry has to notice me and Dean.

Ron got together with Lavender Brown and they snog everywhere, it's bloody hypocritical. Dean's starting to get annoying too, always helping me through the portrait hole as if I can't get through myself. I'm thinking I'll drop him soon, I can see Harry getting jealous when he sees me with Dean.

Ron got poisoned and now we have to deal with stupid Cormac McLaggen in the match against Hufflepuff. McLaggen just took a beater bat and wacked a bludger at Harry's head, I can't believe him. And, now Dean's laughing about it, the bloody idiot. Harry could be seriously hurt. I definitely need to break up with him soon.

I broke up with Dean. He was helping me through the bloody portrait hole again and I decided I was done with him.

Harry got detention and now I'm playing seeker against Ravenclaw. I caught the snitch and we won. All of Gryffindor is celebrating winning the cup. I saw my moment. Harry was looking at me from across the room. I walked over and I kissed him.

* * *

That's right I, Ginny Weasley, just kissed Harry Potter and am about to begin my perfect life with him. But then, I realized something. There were no sparks, I felt nothing. It was no better than kissing Michael or Dean. I went through the rest of the night in a haze trying to wrap my mind around the fact that kissing Harry, the man of my dreams, produced no sparks.

The next day, I went to a place only I and one other know of. I found it back in my second year when I wanted to be away from all the people who thought I tried to hurt people on purpose the year before. I had shown it to only one person and planned to keep it that way. It was our place to be alone. I needed to rethink everything. For over a year I had planned out how to get with Harry Potter and I'd known since I was little that I wanted to marry him. Mum had always told me how amazing Harry Potter was. I had dreamed of what kissing him would be like for years. He's the perfect guy. I love him, or so I thought. But if I loved him, there would be sparks, right? And now, none of that mattered because there were no sparks.

I heard footsteps coming toward me. It could only be one person. I was glad she was here. I needed another opinion of what was going on. Luna Lovegood skipped calmly into the clearing with a dreamy look on her face. "Hello Ginny. I see your mind is clouded with wrackspurts," she said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, how do I get rid of those again?" I asked her, hoping she could clear up some of my confusion.

"There is no sure method of removing wrackspurts, however, I think I can help you."

And with that response, she leaned in and kissed me. I felt the sparks and it all came back to me.

* * *

At the beginning of the summer before our fourth year, I realized I was a lesbian and my "crush" on Harry was just a result of hero worship and my mother always pushing me in that direction. I also realized that I liked Luna as more than a friend and we shared our first kiss. My mother found out about our relationship right before we relocated to Order Headquarters. She used my separation from Luna to erase my memory of Luna and started dosing me with weak love potions.

The next summer I finally broke through the love potions after spending time with Luna and broke through the memory charm soon after. For a while I watched my mother. I realized it wasn't just me that she was dosing with love potions this summer. She was giving them to Harry too.

I confronted her about it soon after I found out. That was my mistake. I should have just gone along with it until I was back at Hogwarts and could be with Luna. But I didn't and she responded by erasing my memory again and dosing me with a stronger love potion. She then fed me plans of how to make Harry mine and made me think they were my own. The end game was for me to use a fertility potion instead of a contraceptive one the first time we had sex, so that I could get pregnant and she could force us to marry through old pureblood laws. All the baked goods she sent us were for the express purpose of continuing to dose us with potions. However, I did do one thing right. I told Luna everything. I made her promise me that if my mother erased my memory, she would help me break the charm when the time was right.

And she did.

* * *

My name is Ginny Weasley, I am in love with Luna Lovegood and we are about to begin our perfect life together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. If I get enough love I might add another chapter or two about Ginny and Luna's perfect life.**

**~Melissa **


End file.
